


［授权翻译］Found Family 找到家人

by 408_Request_Timeout



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/408_Request_Timeout/pseuds/408_Request_Timeout
Summary: 在他长大成人的过程中，卢克一直感到格格不入





	［授权翻译］Found Family 找到家人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Found Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427439) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



> 作者注：为LJ上这个点文（prompt）写的
> 
> LJ：Livejournal，较早的fandom聚集地 现在还有很多写手在上面活跃出现，曾发生strikethrough等大规模无警告封号删帖事件，然后很多Fandom的活跃群体就迁移到了tumblr等其它地方，strikethrough等事件间接促成了OTW和AO3的建立  
> 点文地址：http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/168386.html?thread=36588994#t36588994

在他长大成人的过程中，卢克一直感到格格不入。  
他知道欧文叔叔和贝鲁婶婶爱他，但他长大后，当他们看向他时，似乎越来越多地，他们看见的是他的父亲，而不是卢克自己。现在他知道了他的父亲曾经是谁，最后成为了谁，他很惊讶他们最初居然会同意收留他。  
从有记忆以来，他一直想离开，逃离他的家，找到一个他能够融入的地方。他从未想象过，那个地方会有一位公主和一个走私犯。  
“如果有人问起我，我不在这里。”莱雅说。她在仓促地敲门后立即闯入了卢克的住处。“如果我必须再调解一次琐碎的争端的话……”  
除了沙发之外，卢克的房间里还有两把大号的椅子，但她猛然坐到卢克旁边，把头靠在他的肩膀上。  
“漫长的一天？”他问。  
“是最漫长的。”莱雅说道，然后扭动了一下，让自己更舒服些。  
把她当做他的姐妹，他的 **孪生姐妹** 来想仍然让他感觉很奇怪，但是每想到一次都会轻松一些。当他们像这样一起坐着时，卢克可以在原力中感到她的某些情感。仅仅是由于和他在一起，她的担忧和懊恼就逐渐缓和下来，变成了放松。  
又有人敲门。莱雅咕哝道：“我不在这里。”但当门被打开后，出现的是韩。他一下子坐到她的另一边。  
“公主，你很快就匆匆离开就了那个会议，”他说道，“有什么我应该知道的秘密的绝地事务吗？”  
莱雅伸手去抓他的手。“只是度过了漫长的一天罢了。”  
“是吗？”韩问道。他向卢克望去。  
“是的。”卢克同意道。  
“好吧。”韩说，然后站起身。“好的，我溜了。”  
双胞胎一起皱眉。“什么？”卢克说。  
韩哼了一声，挤到他们中间，一只胳膊搂住一人的肩膀。“所以，我们没有别的地方要去？”他问。  
“没有。”莱雅说。“卢克，你呢？”  
他摇了摇头。“没有。”  
“好极了。”韩说道。他安稳下来。  
卢克笑笑，然后把头倚在他朋友的肩膀上。  
有一个家庭真好。  
\---结束---


End file.
